Ghosts (Phenomenon)
Ghosts are an unknown phernomenon, manifested as tge shadows of people who have died in the Metro and are unable to cross over due to, as stated by Khan, an atomized purgatory. They are currently percieved as the ultimate fate of everyone in the metro. Overview Visually, ghosts bear a strong resemblance to the "blast shadows" created when a nuclear bomb explodes and burns an outline of a body caught in that blast into a wall or other surface. With nowhere to go, the souls of the dead haunt the lost tunnels of the metro for eternity, forever forced to live out their last moments over and over again until the end of time. These spectres do not seem to understand that they are dead and some of them continue to faithfully perform their duty that they had in life, for example, the ghostly defenders in the barricade. Appearances The only time the player confronts these are during the following levels: Chase - Artyom collides with the ghost of a dark one, causing him to pass out and dream, where he sees Hunter shoot one. There are also many ghosts of men and children around the edges of the tunnel while on the cart in the bypass tunnel. Since there is a ghost of a dark one here, it might possibly mean that someone killed one right here, and it is infinitely reliving its final moments. Since Artyom sees Hunter shoot it, it is likely that Hunter killed this dark one on his way to, or from Exhibition. Colliding with it, if it is in fact a ghost, and entering its mind games proves that even its ghost still has telepathic powers or maybe the contact with a ghost cause the person to see the ghost last moments. Ghosts - Throughout the whole level, Khan gives Artyom some background on them. Here they encounter the ghosts of people, soldiers, nosalises, and even a ghost train. This dates some of these ghosts back to the nuclear incident that scorched the Earth, since the tunnel this ghost train uses is intact, then it suddenly crashes. Cursed - Three of them are blocking a small passage, opposite of the barricaded side of the station, disappear when Artyom demolishes the tunnels. Running into them results in an instant death (excluding the first encounter). The ghosts can only be seen when using the Flashlight; and even then, the player will only see their silhouette. Trivia *thumb|right|236px|Ghost Tunnel Level themeThe pipes in Ghosts contain child's laughter. **If the player does not heed Khan's warning about not staying for too long, the player will be confronted with a loud, tormented scream from a child and is pushed away from the pipes. *One of the specific "death messages" warns you of ghosts and suggests to keep your flashlight on at all times. This is greatly exaggerated, since the player only encounters a handful of ghosts in the game. Additionally, the message seems to be triggered by a number of hazards other than ghosts, such as being hit by the railcar in Front Line. This is probably due to these events all killing the player using the same method. *Many ghosts may be former citizens of Cursed Station, due to the fact that the defender's ghosts may have been a militia of sorts, the other people may have been forced to the surrounding tunnels during mutant attacks and were killed by other means (bats, mutants, other ghost i.e. the train, etc.) Khan mentions that those killed by the ghosts often become part of their repeated final moments. *The noises from the pipes are assumed by many Metro dwellers to be the voices of the dead, however in the novel, the noises in the pipes (around the Kievskaya/''Park Poebody ''area) are actually the low, ghostly chants from the Savage Cannibals of the Great Worm cult, who's chants can be heard in the pipes to attract children. It speculates whether or not the noises are the voices of the dead but are indeed the cannibals, however the distance the noises seem to cover and the ghostly scream heard when Khan asks you to listen to the pipes suggest otherwise. *The ghost train on Ghosts (Level) , must be a reference of an history that Artyom hear early on Metro 2033 book, in which one wanderer ventures to cross from Tulskaya station to the end ot the line that is completely abandoned. Once in the Sevalstopolskaya Station, the wanderer sees a silent but completely functional train with its blinding lights, passes away from the platform to the tunnel, full of ghosts. Only the laugh of a child can be heard from the ghost train. *Durring the level Lost Tunnel Bourbon will mention that if you listen to the pipes long enough you will hear the voices of the dead wich he dissmisses as "bullshit". However if you stop and listen to the pipes long enough you will hear a child laughing. This will also grant you a moral point. Category:Mutants